Song and Dance
by GF-221b
Summary: a fic for moonyazu9. AU like whoa. Drosselmeyer taps into the mind of a dark-hearted ally and soon New Directions are pulled into a story filled to the brim with magic, romance, and a darkness that only Kurt can fight. Kurt/Mytho, others. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Chapter One: Prologue

I need entertainment.

And I see far and wide, not just my little creation: Kinkan City.

I was drawn to the performances in New York City, and was disappointed that I couldn't just write New Directions in as the winner. The world is most disappointing that way. No. The scope of the little immortality machine only went through Kinkan City, and that was far away from the events in New York City, or even in Lima, Ohio.

But I needed New Directions. And for that to happen, they needed to be in Kinkan City.

And since I had already gone to both Rue and Duck and had made them Princess Kraehe and Princess Tutu, respectively, I decided to make one more stop. The famed Sue Sylvester was my kind of woman: young, manipulative, sexy, and just what I needed to get New Directions into my story.

* * *

><p><em>Sue. Sue Sylvester…<em>

That is the last time I buff my nails with rubbing alcohol. Sue Sylvester was hearing weird voices in her head and that was never a good thing.

Ever since I had relinquished my vendetta against the glee club in favor of mourning my sister, I needed something else to bide my time with besides planning my come-back to the world of cheerleading. After school let out, I was thinking of taking a trip around the world or something. But after only a few hours thought, I put it to rest in favor of watching _So You Think You Can Dance?_ and throwing water balloons at the television every time something reminded me of what those crazy kids in glee had gotten away with at assemblies. Soon my entire stack was gone, and so I fell asleep in front of the television.

Hopefully it was just some weird infomercial drifting into to my brain, because the voice and visions I was seeing were very, _very_ odd.

I had flown across the sky, almost like someone with telepathic powers in those odd Marvel movies, and had alighted on a clock tower, on a platform in front of the face. If I was starring in _Wicked_, I hope to god I was Elphaba (Berry and Porcelain had gotten to me, I'm afraid). Checking my skin, I had a feeling I was the other bimbo in that show.

I looked across from me, and saw an old man. He looked crazy, dressed in a long black coat, with white gloves on his hands and black dress pants. I couldn't see the shirt he was wearing, but I knew he was wearing one, as I didn't see the pale white of skin that was literally glowing in the evening shadows of the almost medieval location my dream had taken me. His white hair was sticking out at odd angles, and I had to bite my bottom lip to not say anything about it. It was worse than one Will Schuester's horrid locks, and that was saying a lot.

_Sue Sylvester. Welcome to my creation._

I looked around me at the city, which had sky-scrapers like any other city, but there were still cobblestone streets and people rolling around in horse-drawn cars. I heard the clock strike one in the morning, and the clock told a most interesting story below me: a prince and a raven doing battle, and at the end of the show, the prince loses and stabs himself. A most morbid tale, but judging from the lands surrounding me, they weren't trying to save the children as much. I didn't even see a church anywhere.

_This is Kinkan City. A most real city in Germany. I want you to convince the New Directions to come here._

I stared at the old man and thought about it. "What's in it for me?" I'm not sure why I believed that such a story-book city was real, and why I decided that taking that damned glee club here was something I wanted.

_Entertainment for the summer. A get-away from that little town of yours. And possibly a wonderfully bittersweet ending to an already perfect plot…_

Everyone knows I cannot resist temptation to mess up a certain Spanish teacher's life. But my sister's death had taken a toll, and I did want out of Lima for a couple of months.

_My school is on Spring Break still, as it is on a different schedule than most other schools. I will give you the two weeks they have left to get here, and then, let the games begin. You will make a stunning co-author, my dear._

"Co-author?"

_I am the one with the immortal writing machine. Even in death I am the all mighty creator of this universe…_

"I want 50%. We title this shindig 'Song and Dance,' by Sue Sylvester and Old Man Crazy Pants."

_My name is Drosselmeyer._

"Same thing. But since you drive a hard bargain, I have nothing to say to you but 'I'll see you in two weeks'."

Really I had no idea what would go on this summer, but I needed this to happen, and something about the crazy old man's words soothed me into believing this was a good idea. Maybe it was, but the road to a happy ending never goes smoothly, does it?

* * *

><p>"William?"<p>

"Oh god, Sue. It's five in the morning."

"This couldn't wait. I need you to get New Directions to Germany."

"Why?"

"You make up an excuse."

"Sue! What the hell is going on that you can't tell me?"

"Don't bounce that righteous crap on me. Just say the kids need a break from the States thanks to that crushing blow in New York. Berry should at least buy it…"

"What's the catch?"

"Bring that Anderson kid. You're little hair mini-me…"

"Blaine?"

"And you're newest recruit, Dave Karofsky."

"He's all ready a potential new recruit."

"Then this will be a rehearsal for him. Also… Figgins will only let me do this if he gets to go as well."

"You and Figgins will be joining us?"

"Yes. I've got a friend in the city, Blaine can get us straight from Lima to Kinkan—that the location I've picked out—and Figgins wants an excuse to wear lederhosen and eat German sausage."

"Oh god… what's in it for me?"

"Cultural enrichment, free housing at Kinkan Boarding School of the Arts, and about three months away from Lima, Ohio."

"…"

"William?"

"Okay. I'll talk to Rachel, and she'll be sure and give the news out to the other members."

"Great. We'll meet later today at the school. I'll be sure and have at least the front doors unlocked for you ragtag bunch of misfits. Go back to sleep, William. I'll see you later."

"Bye—"

Click.

"Great."

Click.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue?"<p>

"Rachel. Sorry to call you so early this morning—"

"No problem. I've been up since dawn anyway. Daddy and Papa wanted to watch the summer sunrise, and it rose at precisely 5:27 this morning. I've been up since then."

"I need you to send a mass text or… whatever you kids do these days. We're having an emergency glee club meeting at school. Tell Kurt to bring Blaine, and call Dave Karofsky even though he's not quite a member yet…"

"What for?"

"A summer New Directions retreat in Germany."

TBC


	2. A Need For Something New

Chapter Two: The Need For Something New

The choir room was packed by the time William Schuester, Sue Sylvester, Blaine Anderson, and Principal Figgins entered. They had just come out of a major meeting to set up the itinerary and figure out the tickets, dorm arrangements, and other things the trip needed. Sue had been up since three working on this, so most of it was planned out. Blaine was there because of his position as Anderson Air's heir.

"I'll get the tickets, but my parents will want the other members to sign permission forms," he had said.

"Good enough. We have two weeks until I'd like to get out."

"Why two weeks?" Schuester had asked.

"That's when the Kinkan Academy for the Arts starts its summer quarter. It's one of those fancy year-round schools," Sue replied.

Back in the choir room, the students were making theories as to why they were being called into an empty school over summer break for something as big as a trip to Germany.

"I think its because Dave joined," Puck said, pointing at the former bully.

Santana scoffed, "He already had a boot-camp type of thing when the football team joined forces with us back in January."

Everyone was okay with Dave's turn around, especially since Kurt had assured them that he and Dave were on good terms. New Directions had their gaydars turned on or something, because each one had a hunch that Dave was not as straight as Santana made him in their brief stunt as candidates for Prom King and Queen. They wouldn't be surprised if Dave found a hunky German man while they were there.

"It might be a combination of that, as well as boot camp for us. I heard we were going straight from Lima to this place called Kinkan City. There's a famous Academy for the Arts there. Three departments: Music, Dance and Drama. I'd be a triple threat there, of course," Rachel said, raising her shoulders and smiling at the thought.

Just then the adults and guest of honor entered, Kurt squealing and standing, taking his boyfriend's hands in his and sitting him down next to the chair he had once been sitting in. "So?"

"All planned out," Sue said, handing out packets. "Those are the itinerary and dorm numbers. Meal plans come with it, and everything is paid for by our silent benefactor, the talented Herr Drosselmeyer."

"I'm roomed with Karofsky?" Blaine suddenly asked once he had gotten his packet.

"David," Kurt lightly reminded, "We're all on a first name basis here."

"Why am I only in Monologue classes and Voice lessons?" Artie asked.

"The Dance Department is mostly ballet. The Music Department is mostly instrumental. Grant it you will still have glee practice on Thursday nights, but you guys need other classes to keep you busy all summer. We tried finding you all classes that you might like, and that would expand your horizons. The rooming is simply because there is limited space in the dorms because it is open to the school's normal student body year-round," Figgins explained.

"Lauren, you will be with Quinn and Tina. From my understanding, we can bring a cot up for one of the… smaller girls," Sue put in. "Anyway. In the packets are itineraries for your individual class load, menu items for both the cafeteria and around the city, and the name of your horse."

"Horse?" Kurt asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"It's a strange place. You'll need to get around by horseback or by walking. Or rolling, in Abram's case," Sue replied. "We'll just say the area is almost… Amish… only not as strict."

The kids groaned, "No TV?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope. No communications devices will be allowed; no TV, internet, or phones. If you miss your parents, you write old-fashioned letters. You need to look something up, you use the library," Schuester replied.

"So, you're sending us to prison?" Mercedes asked.

"That's not as bad as prison," Puck commented, raising his eyebrow at the dark-skinned Diva. "Trust me."

"Besides," Brittany put in, "We'll be focusing on the things we all love! Singing, dancing, and… drama! I'm bringing Lord Tubington. I don't want him reading my diary while I'm gone."

"Britt, are you sure that's a good idea?" Santana asked.

Brittany pointed to the list, "It only says on the packing list to leave laptops and cell phones at home. Nothing about naughty kitties…"

Sue shrugged, "I don't care what you guys pack, as long as technology stays. I don't want us to get kicked out of this program because you little devils can't follow orders!"

"I agree," Rachel replied, but no one was really listening.

"How are we going to get a direct flight from Lima to Kinkan City?" Mercedes asked, looking at the flight information. Blaine had written a neat little note about having the tickets when they boarded. Not that he even needed to print the tickets, but still.

Blaine waved his hand slightly and grinned, "Hi, remember me? The heir to Anderson Air?"

"Right…" Mercedes replied, rolling her eyes.

Kurt kissed his boyfriend's cheek and whispered, "I love you."

Blaine grinned and was about to kiss him back when Sue cleared her throat a little, "Much as I love that you're finally happy, Porcelain, you know my rules about PDA," she warned, and Blaine blinked, glancing at his boyfriend, who had tensed up.

"I'd rather not go into detail," Kurt said, snapping his attention forward.

"There are permission forms at the very end of your packets. I would like those signed by your parents and given to me personally. For that to happen, we will be having a meeting the day before leaving for Germany," Sue said, addressing everyone again.

"So, no technology, all-day focus on the Arts, and one last meeting before we leave?" Finn asked.

"Hopefully you'll all bite the bullet and have a little fun," Mr. Schuester cut in, smiling.

Mr. Figgins nodded, "Yes. Ms. Sylvester picked this location not only for its beauty and reputation in the Arts community, but also because it looked fun. Isn't that right, Ms. Sylvester?"

Sue nodded, "It should be quite fun for you little rug-rats…" she replied, a small smile forming on her lips. Those who knew Sue Sylvester began to worry. "Despite being away from your precious technology. But it builds character, and, in the end, I'm sure you'll all thank me for putting you through withdrawal."

"We can do this, Coach Sylvester…" Quinn put in. "If we're going to be doing work for glee, then we can _definitely_ get through the summer without technology. I'm sure none of us are _that_ bratty," she said, turning to Mercedes and glaring playfully at her friend.

"I was just surprised, is all. There are other ways of keeping in touch with people. Besides, most of my friends will be with me," she said, sticking her pointer finger out. Kurt smiled and touched fingers with her, a hand fluttering to his heart.

"Yes… and our family members will get the address where we're staying, so we can write letters and things," Sam piped up, raising his hand a little to get people's attention.

Everyone nodded and muttered their sentiments.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet next Thursday. We'll leave that Friday morning, get to Kinkan Saturday afternoon, just about, and the kids should be filtering in on Sunday, so you'll have a day to get to know some of your German counterparts before classes begin Monday…" Mr. Schuester said, flipping through Sue's master itinerary packet.

"Go home, tell you parents everything," Sue barked, looking at her watch, "If any of your parents have objections, refer them to me."

There was a lot of mumbling about how the parents would do anything for glee club even after Nationals, but soon the room was cleared out and Sue was feeling proud of herself. There was no doubt that Herr Drosselmeyer would be pleased that New Directions would go to Kinkan City and make them both proud in this little story of theirs.

_Just as long as we don't mess with Porcelain *too* much…_ she thought, watching the aforementioned boy walk out, hand in hand with Will Schuester's hair twin.


	3. Say We're Only Dreaming

Note: Yes, in this version everyone from the Princess Tutu cast knows the true identities (the 'Story identities') of Mytho, Fakir, Rue and Duck.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Say We're Only Dreaming<p>

The day had finally come for New Directions to go to Kinkan City. On the plane ride, Puck was on Artie duty, since Artie's wheelchair had some complications and had to be put with the rest of the luggage in the bottom of the fairly large private jet Blaine had managed to get them.

"Aww…" Quinn said, biffing Puck lightly when she saw him come in to the plane (she had boarded a little earlier, as Puck had stayed behind when Artie's wheelchair had caused some disruption in the boarding process), carrying Artie like a groom would carry a bride, Artie's arms holding tight around Puck's neck.

"Artie's my bro, Quinn, you would do anything for Kurtie, wouldn't you?" Puck retaliated, but he, too, gave the aforementioned fashionista an affectionate smile.

"Mr. Anderson," a soft-voiced woman said, smiling professionally at her employer.

"Ah, Ms. Edel," Blaine said, his attention going from the bromantically-involved duo (Puck and Artie) to the turquoise-haired woman.

"I like your dye job," Kurt said quickly, just as Edel extended her hand to him.

"It's natural," Blaine and 'Ms. Edel' said automatically.

Kurt raised one eyebrow, but mouthed an apology. Edel turned back to her employers' heir.

"Everyone is aboard. Should I have the pilots start up?" she asked.

"You know not to ask me, Ms. Edel. But yes. As we're all here—" Blaine double-checked, "—then I believe we can get this show on the road…"

Edel nodded her head, smiled at the two, and walked down the aisle to the front of the plane, where she disappeared into the cockpit.

"She seems nice…" Kurt said, checking his nails for lack of anything better to do.

"She's been in my family for years. Nursed me as a child," Blaine replied. "But she left a couple years after I was weaned. Went to Germany for a couple years or something…"

"When did she return?" Kurt asked, glancing over at his boyfriend with an intrigued expression.

"After Christmas. I came home after my performance of 'Baby It's Cold Outside,' and she was waiting for me. Said the man she had been seeing wanted her to go back to her employers and keep and eye on me. Edel and I are very close, you see… she was the first person I came out to… over the phone, of course…" Blaine mused, his eyes growing distant as he remembered.

Sue's ears pricked at this conversation. She was only sitting a few rows behind the happy couple, in between Will and Figgins, who were talking to each other as if she wasn't _right there_.

_Edel…_

Sue's last dream had involved Drosselmeyer again, and he went on and on about the fact that Edel had worked for the Andersons before she came to Kinkan City. She was a human being, but she was just a puppet now. She had gone to Germany because her little sister was being cared for by a crazy old cook on the outskirts of the city (turns out, a little piece of the Prince's heart was there, in the heart of the cook. The Story was all about a Prince, a raven, a Princess, and the heart shards that resulted from a nasty accident involving the three…), but Drosselmeyer had found her and, learning that Blaine was now a friend of one Kurt Hummel, had decided it was best if Edel returned. Then Drosselmeyer could focus on Kinkan City and stop being so distracted by New Directions.

_I have been watching the goings on of New Directions from the moment I sensed their win at Sectionals that first year that William Schuester was coaching it…_ Drosselmeyer had explained.

Sue went back to pretending to read the magazine just as the pilot's voice came in over the intercom, reminding the passengers to wear their seatbelts when seated, and when in taxi, take-off, and landing. Then a video came on about safety tips, just as the plane began to taxi.

The journey was beginning.

* * *

><p>They landed just outside, in a secluded patch of farmlands not far from an old mill. The kids got off the plane, waited around for their luggage to be dropped right there on the bare ground, and then followed Sue to the campus of a very pretty school.<p>

"Wow… even Dalton wasn't quite like this," Kurt said, smiling at the trees and medieval stonework.

"Spectacular, isn't it?" Came a raspy voice from the shadows. Though no one but Kurt and Sue noticed, the world seemed to slow as Herr Drosselmeyer entered, smiling as warmly as he could (it still looked frightening. Kurt expected the Jaws theme to start playing out of no where). "I am Drosselmeyer, the… principal of Kinakn Academy of the Arts. I will take you to your rooms now, and let you rest. Jet lag must be… unpleasant."

"Yes, it is. Thank you sir," Mr. Schuester put in.

Drosselmeyer turned slowly and made his way up to the Academy, not even looking behind him to see if the others were following. Sue sighed, heaved her bag over the edge of the sidewalk into the grass, and followed him. The other knew to at least follow Sue Sylvester.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was situated with their room assignments (Blaine with Karofsky, Kurt with Finn, Puck with Artie, Sam with Mike, Quinn with Tina and Lauren, Santana with Brittany, and Rachel with Mercedes. Figgins, Schuester and Sylvester had their own rooms close by), many people decided to roam the grounds.<p>

"Did you notice that we understood Herr Drosselmeyer? He didn't even have an accent!" Kurt said as he, Blaine, Finn, Brittany, Lord Tubington, Santana, Rachel and Mercedes roamed in their own group. Quinn had gone with Puck and Artie, and Tina, Sam and Mike had gone with Lauren and Dave in another direction. None of the high-schoolers cared what the adults were up to. From now on for the summer, the adults were just chaperones. Except on glee days, but those hardly counted now that they were at Art School Boot Camp, so to speak.

"Maybe this place is an American outpost," Blaine suggested.

"With this medieval design?" Rachel asked, knocking at a random turret.

"Careful!" someone shouted, and Rachel peeled away from the structure, just to notice that she wasn't being spoken to: instead, a bespectacled, dark-haired man was chasing a red-head, followed by another dark-haired male, a dark-haired female, a brunette female, a purple-haired female, two blonde females, a blonde male, another dark-haired male, a white-haired boy and a little turquoise-haired girl.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the rest of New Directions appeared behind Kurt and his original groupies, with the adults lurking off near a willow tree. The adults seemed occupied by something else entirely, however.

"Duck! Get back here!" one of the blonde girls (the one with two curly pigtails, the other had long, straight hair in comparison) cried, putting her hand in the air as if to wave at someone.

The redhead was giggling too hard as she ran, and thus didn't see that she was in a head-on collision course with Finn, who froze in shock right as the wreck happened. The redhead made an odd squawking noise, and _suddenly turned into a duck_, her clothes scattered around the little yellow bird.

"Either I'm smoking the good stuff, or that girl turned into a duck…" Lauren commented.

"Oh… you must be new here," the dark-haired girl said, scooping up the bird. "This little menace is a duck enchanted into being a girl, also enchanted into being Princess Tutu…"

"Huhwhat?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrows at the woman.

"You _are_ new here," the bespectacled boy said, "I'm Autor."

The others soon introduced themselves as well: blonde boy was Lysander, one of the blonde girls was Lillie, the other was Freya, purple-haired girl was Pique, one of the dark-haired boys was Fakir, the other was Femio, the brunette girl was Hermia, redhead (still a yellow duck) was Duck ("Fitting," Kurt said, scratching the top of the bird's head affectionately), the dark-haired girl was Rue, and the white-haired boy was Mytho.

"There's a Story controlling our city," Autor said, once all the introductions were made (especially the ones for New Directions).

And he continued on to tell the story of the Prince and Raven: how Mytho was apparently the Prince who had shattered his own heart to seal away the raven, and how Princess Tutu would come and fix his shattered heart.

"Oh! No wonder we can understand you! You're still speaking German, but because of all this magic, we can understand and talk back to you!" Brittany said, smiling and cuddling Lord Tubington close to her face, "I wonder if you'll ever talk, Tubbers…"

"So… magic exists, as stated by Duck turning into a duck," Finn said, his facial features screwing together so hard that Kurt feared his face would freeze in a perpetual look that made him look constipated.

"How did you pass eleventh grade, Finn?" Quinn asked, with mock-sweetness in her voice.

"I'm just making sure," Finn replied.

"Let's get you to the fountain, Duck," Rue said.

When several members of New Directions stared at her, she shrugged, "Duck turns back into a girl when she's touched with water."

Suddenly Uzura, the little girl with turquoise hair, popped up with a jar of water. She threw it expertly at the yellow bird, who shrieked and was suddenly a girl again. A very _naked_ girl. Several of the boys who were friends with the redhead turned away as Hermia grabbed her enchanted friend's clothes. Kurt and Blaine turned away, as did Dave and Sam. Finn blushed and turned away a couple of moments later, and Puck, Artie and Mike stared for a long minute until one of the girls elbowed for them to quit gawking.

Duck was quick to get back into her pretty summer dress.

Once everything had returned to normal (or as normal as they could), Fakir suddenly pulled at Mike's shirt (Mike was the closest person to him, at least), "I believe there were uniforms in your rooms?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine, "Uniforms? Not this again…"

"Usually in summer we're not required to wear uniforms… but its nice for some of us not to have to spend extra time in the morning figuring out what to wear. Besides, for most classes we were leotards and tights," Rue replied, shrugging slightly. "At least in ballet class…"

She turned to go elsewhere, yanking on the sleeve of Mytho's shirt. Fakir took his cue to follow, as did Autor.

"Hope to see you around," Kurt said, mostly to the white-haired Prince. There was something about the boy that intrigued Kurt: the soulless eyes, the pretty face. Something about the boy intrigued Kurt, and he almost—_almost_—forgot that he was saddled down to another boy. Almost.

* * *

><p>"So you're Princess Tutu?" Kurt asked, catching the redhead alone the next day (Sunday).<p>

"Yeah. I've only found a few parts of Mytho's heart so far…" Duck replied, blushing slightly when she saw Finn a couple feet away, wheeling Artie while Puck was looking for a bathroom inside.

"You like him, don't you?" Kurt asked, asking about Mytho, but also seeing the looks the two (Finn and Duck) were giving each other.

"I love…d him yes. Now I just… care about him a lot. But the story says Princess Tutu turns into a speck of light when she professes her love to the Prince… I want the story to be played out so… now that your stepbrother is here… things are getting complicated."

"You? Turn into a speck of light? But we aren't even friends yet!" Kurt said, smiling a little.

Duck turned to him, "Why do you want to be my friend?" she asked.

"I like you." Kurt replied simply. "Not… not like that. I'm gay."

"That doesn't matter. Friends are friends. Lovers are lovers. You want to be my friend, not my lover," Duck replied. "I'm flattered that you want to be friends with me. I'm just a duck…"

"You're a duck that apparently turns into Princess Tutu, who's trying to save a Prince from being heartless…" Kurt said, putting his hand over hers.

She smiled, "You do have a point…"

* * *

><p>William Schuester blinked. There went Figgins, after a rather cat-like teacher of Kinkan Academy. Figgins was indeed wearing a pair of grey lederhosen, his hairy legs atrocious as he ran after the cat yelling "I want to pet the kitty!" in his ridiculous accent.<p>

Sue, on the other hand, had disappeared with Drosselmeyer, and Schuester wanted no part in whatever schemes they were boiling up. So he had found a book in the library (he wondered how all the books were in English when this was a _German_ town) and had made his way down to a tree to read in the sunlight.

Everyone had seemed to have this idea, so Schuester stared at everyone for a good minute and decided to take a less-populated tree. He found one near the campus's river, where a mini-version of their flight attendant was, playing with a little drum.

"Hello, little one. May I sit here?" William asked, smiling his best.

"I guess so, zura," the little girl said, shrugging. She hardly looked at the man as she tapped her drum.

William nodded and sat down, opening the book. The little girl noticed the book and smiled, "Fakir has read that book thousands of times, zura."

William noticed her slight tic, but he shrugged off, thinking it actually quite adorable. "Really? Does this Fakir person understand English?"

"That's not English, zura. It's German, zura!" the child exclaimed.

William blinked, "Then… I can understand German?"

"If you're talking to me, then you know German, zura," was the child's reply. "You're funny, mister, zura. What's your name, zura?"

"William… Schuester…" Will replied, still getting over the fact that he could understand German. It was all very strange.

"I'm Uzura, zura. Can we be friends, zura?" the little girl asked, pulling at the man's sleeves.

Will blinked, but smiled, "Of course, Uzura."

"Then… you can read to me, zura. Fakir used to read this story to me all the time before Duck came to our school and started returning heart shards to Mytho, zura."

William knew not to chalk up Uzura's babble to childish whims: if he could understand German, then a duck could possibly be returning heart shards to some story.

Uzura nestled herself in the space between Will's side and left arm, and wiggled until she was comfortable enough. Will smiled and opened the book, flipping to the first page.

"Once upon a time, there was a loving prince…"


	4. Part Of Their World

Chapter Four: Part of Their World

"I have an idea, my dear Sue," Drosselmeyer said, looking through his clockwork palace at the goings on. It had now been three days since the arrivalof New Directions and meeting of them and Princess Tutu's companions, and all ready, Kurt and Duck were getting closer and closer. Kurt was even there as Princess Tutu filled in for Rue when dancing against a ghostly woman for Mytho's future. She got the heart shard of sorrow for it.

"What is it, Herr Drosselmeyer?" Sue asked. She had never really been attracted to anyone as she was attracted to Drosselmeyer. Sure he was older, but he had a mind that could put even herself to the test.

"This Kurt Hummel… if I split Princess Tutu's heart shard of hope into two, then I could make Kurt into Prince Tutu… a brotherly companion to Princess Tutu. Though the tragic end to Princess Tutu would be doubly so, for a brother shall lose a sister in the end when the Prince chooses him over her…"

Sue sighed fondly and nodded, "That would be most sublime, my friend. Make it so…"

"If I do, Blaine and Kurt will have to split…" Drosselmeyer thought, putting his hand to his chin in and thoughtful pose.

"That… that flamboyant fellow… Femio? He and Blaine are quite alike…" Sue said, waving at one of the gears which was showing Femio, who was doing his act in the presence of some lovely townsgirls.

Drosselmeyer smiled at his companion and nodded, "This is precisely why I chose you to be my co-author, my dear…"

* * *

><p>The Fire Festival was coming up, and Rue and Fakir were steaming that Princess TutuDuck was doing this, and that these new kids were prancing around, all for it.

Rue didn't want Mytho to change because now that he was gaining more emotions, he was looking around at other people: not just girls. That Kurt Hummel was one of the people Mytho seemed to ask about, even when in the company of Rue, who was _supposed_ to be his girlfriend.

"But do I really love you, Rue?" he had asked. The nerve of him!

Fakir had outwardly spoken of shattering his heart again. Fakir wasn't sure if he liked the control he had over the other boy, or if he genuinely wanted to keep the boy from getting hurt. Without emotions, he couldn't have his heart broken by anyone else.

Rue was looking at Fakir more and more as an ally, and vice versa.

* * *

><p>"So, the Fire Festival is sort of like Prom to you guys?" Kurt asked of the redhead.<p>

"Lillie and Pique said something like that. It's a special dance where couples dance around and the best dancers get a prize," Duck said. "Rue and Mytho have won the prize every year for a couple years now."

"Most of your group isn't going due to evening classes," Blaine said, putting his hand over his boyfriend's. "You don't have an evening class, do you, babe?"

"No…" Kurt replied, "But you do."

Blaine grumbled, "I can't believe Drosselmeyer showed up and gave me a schedule. It's so… full!"

"I thought you liked the idea of a full summer? So you could be like the rest of us?" Kurt teased.

Duck giggled at the show and then her eyes went wide for a moment, "You could be my partner, Kurt…" she said suddenly, "Only… only if you want to…"

Kurt thought about it, "Hmm… Everyone in New Directions has evening classes except Lauren, Artie, and Karofsky. But I don't think any one of them likes the Dance Department enough to participate…" he said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh, stop teasing the girl, Kurt," Blaine said, poking his boyfriend in the stomach as he laughed at Duck's red cheeks.

"Be nice, Blaine…" Kurt said gently, putting his free hand over Duck's, "I'll be your partner, Duck… but that means we have a day to get something together…"

Duck blushed, "If only I could turn into Princess Tutu… then we could just improvise…"

"We can just improvise… have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Kurt asked, laughing slightly.

"Yes… the boy who managed to get in to the advanced class a day after being enrolled in only the beginning class," Duck was reminded. "I wish I wasn't just a duck…"

"Being 'just a duck' is not limiting your abilities as a ballerina, Duck… you have to feel passion and use that to hone your determination in getting better," Kurt replied, massaging the crook between Duck's thumb and first finger with his thumb.

Duck smiled at her friend and laughed quietly, almost nervously, before she looked off to the side, "Yeah… you think you can make me into a pretty good dancer before tomorrow night?"

Kurt stood up, jostling Blaine off his lap as he pulled his redheaded friend up, "Come on. We start now. We have no class thanks to everyone preparing for this thing, so lets get going, mmkay?"

Duck nodded and allowed her flamboyant friend to drag her inside to 'get started,' leaving Blaine quite alone under a willow tree.

"How rude," he said, dusting himself off and moving to a standing position.

"I should say so," a new voice said.

Blaine turned to the source and saw the dark-haired boy with the flamboyant airs. "Femio, right?" Blaine asked.

"Ah, yes. I see you remember a sinner such as _moi_," Femio replied, putting a hand to his head.

"A sinner? Why are you a sinner?" Blaine asked.

"Because I cannot make the ladies of the school love me!" Femio cried, falling to the ground. "I am a true Prince, and a Prince must love his subjects and vice versa!"

"Femio, darling," Blaine said, feeling the other boy's airs rub off on him, "I understand making the ladies love you, but… aren't you forgetting a rather large demographic?"

"What demographic? Ladies of all shapes, sizes and colors intrigue my dear heart," the flamboyant teen replied.

"But what about the men! The young men who are attracted to Princely characters like yourself!" Blaine cried, putting the dark-haired 'Prince's' hands in his own. Their faces came quite close.

"Blaine, is it?" Femio asked, touching noses with the curly-haired Warbler.

"Yes."

Femio went down on one knee, and Blaine's heart fluttered. He pulled a Kurt Hummel for a moment and almost—almost—forgot that he all ready had a boyfriend. Almost.

"Blaine, my light, my savior, my darling… will you become a Prince with me? Together we can charm the men and women of this school together…"

"Together?" Blaine asked, "Like…"

"Only you," Femio replied, still clutching at Blaine's hands. He was referring to Blaine's sex, "But the first rule is not to attach yourself to any one man… or woman, in my case…"

Blaine blinked, "Then… to be your paramour, and the boys of the school's Prince… I must break up with Kurt…"

Femio raised an eyebrow, ripping his hands away from Blaine to put them on his forehead, "Oh, you poor sinner. Try not to break the poor boy's heart!"

"How can I? This boy is clearly in love with me," Blaine said, putting his hands together as if in prayer.

Femio gasped and took something out of the pocket of his uniform jacket. He handed the token to Blaine, who gazed at it. It was a simple red jewel on a cloth string. "An old man and blonde woman gave this to me. They said to find a Kurt Hummel and bestow it upon him. It is the perfect gift to a heartbroken boy."

Blaine nodded and took the jewel and ran off in the same direction Kurt and Duck had gone, Femio looking around him, bowing to no one, and running after him.

* * *

><p>"Good, Duck, good!" Kurt said when the aforementioned redhead had done a perfect leap. The last few times they had tried, Duck had made them both topple over into the piano player, who was doing a version of Humperdink's "Suite from Hansel and Gretel."<p>

"I think it fits," Kurt had said about the music. Little did he know that Hansel and Gretel would fit even more…

That's when Blaine crashed in, followed by a bull, an older man waving around some fans and rose petals, and that Femio character they had met only a few days prior.

"Kurt, I have an announcement!" Blaine said, bowing low as Duck and Kurt parted and looked at each other with incredulous expressions.

"O… kay…" Kurt replied, before Blaine presented him with the necklace.

"We have to break up," Blaine said quickly.

The old man threw some rose petals as Kurt took the necklace. It glowed, causing Duck's necklace to glow as well. Deciding to keep the dreadful sign to an ended relationship, he held it by the cloth string. "Why? Blaine? Why are you breaking up with me?"

"Because as a Prince along side my dear Femio, I must not be attached to any one man, just as Femio must not be attached to any one woman," Blaine replied, right as Femio climbed on a bull and was thrust out the window. Blaine glanced at the happenings, and shouted, "Wait for me, my brother!"

As the lackey cleaned up, Kurt's knees gave out and he sunk to the floor, "That's… a terrible reason to break up with someone," he said, eyes filling with tears.

Duck sunk down with her friend and hugged him, "I know… but break-ups are part of life… and he was a good first boyfriend, even though the break-up was sort of tough… now you know what to expect, and you'll be better in the next relationship…"

Kurt shook his head, "I just thought… with Blaine tying me down, I wouldn't get so heartbroken over Mytho being with a _girl_. How come all the guys I tend to like have girlfriends?"

Duck blinked, "Mytho's pansexual. Especially without a heart. I mean… he went out with Anteaterina a couple weeks ago when I was just starting out as Princess Tutu… And… I don't think Rue and him will be a couple for very long… as soon as I find the heart shard of love he might… he might choose you…"

Kurt looked at his friend and tried to smile, "Don't… don't get my hopes up…" he replied sadly.

Duck pulled the boy closer before she remembered Blaine's odd break-up gift. "The necklace!" she cried, pulling at it.

It twinkled lightly, winking at its partner around Duck's neck. "What… what does it mean?" Kurt asked, rubbing the tears from his cheeks and he studied the necklace.

"It's a heart shard. My necklace is the last heart shard I give to the Prince… this must be another one… maybe… maybe you take a spot in the story too!" Duck said, yanking the necklace from Kurt and putting it over his head. Twin shards twinkled at each other, and glowed for a second before they stopped. "We'll see when another shard shows up," Duck added.

Kurt hid the jewel under his shirt, "In the… meantime: Let's continue practicing so we have a chance to win something at the Fire Festival…"

"Right!" Duck replied with a little too much enthusiasm: she managed to crash into the piano man once more before dusting herself off and taking her partner's hands to dance.

* * *

><p>The dancers were all beautiful, and the dancing hadn't even started. All were wearing Victorian garb: the ladies in poofy dresses and the men in top hats and bowties. Kurt and Duck were no exception: in the Acting Department they managed to find themselves a white and orange dress for Duck, which "matched her wonderful hair" (Kurt's exact words), and a black top hat and black vest for Kurt. He wore black pants and an orangepink polka dotted tie to match his lady's dress.

As they began their dancing to the tune they were given for all couples ("We'll have to quicken the routine… are you ready?' Kurt asked. "Oh dear… I'll try not to trip over your feet… or my feet… or (pointing to a random girl) her… feet? Hooves? Oh goodness she's a horse," Duck and replied, staring at the horse girl for a minute before Kurt elbowed her into getting into position), Duck suddenly stopped and turned to the entrance. Rue, dressed in a dark dress and matching cape, ran to the floor and looked around wildly before seeing Fakir at the edge of the clearing. She ran to him, and they seemed to get into an altercation: Rue swearing he was the last one to have seen Mytho, and Fakir denying everything.

Duck and Kurt turned to each other, and ran out of the clearing, thinking Mytho's safety was a little more important than winning some lame award. They ran up to the dorms: trying to find Mytho in Fakir and his room. When he wasn't there, Kurt took out the jewel Blaine had given him. Duck looked down at hers. They were both faintly glowing. "There's a heart shard around here…"

They ran out of the room and followed the glow, playing a magical game of "Hot or Cold" before the game led them to a closet, and within the closet, a trapdoor. Kurt lifted the floorboards and went first, followed by Duck, who was caught by surprise as they went down. She turned into a duck and landed on top of Kurt, who caught her in his arms.

There was a droplet of water, as they were in a basement of some kind, and Duck turned into a girl, still clutched in Kurt's arms. He blinked, but averted his eyes as the girl jumped out his arms and put her dress back on. The necklace glowed bright, and suddenly lanterns lit all down one odd corridor. "You are in a cold house in the winter. It is dark. You have one match. There is a candle and there is a wood-burning stove. Which do you light first?" came a disembodied voice.

Kurt and Duck blinked, walking down the lighted corridor. "Uhm… The wood-burning stove, because then you could light the candle off of that," Duck said.

"A perfectly good answer, but no…" the voice said. She (for it sounded like a girl) sounded affectionate and kind, but Kurt had his doubts. "How about you, young man?"

"Uhm… wouldn't you light the match before you light either one?" Kurt asked.

"You are correct… But another riddle to test if you are worthy… A man while looking at a photograph said, 'Brothers and sisters have I none. That man's father is my father's son.' Who was the person in the photograph?"

"Uhm… his… father?" Duck asked.

"No," the voice giggled. "Young man?"

"The man's son?" Kurt asked.

"Correct… two very different siblings you are…"

"We're not…" Kurt started to say, but the stones around their necks glowed deeply as they came upon… a lamp. But curled around the lamp was—"Mytho!" Kurt cried, moving forward to touch him. The lamp suddenly sparked, and a young woman emerged.

"You are not _that_ worthy, my friend…" the woman said, though her voice was still friendly. "He's my friend. I love him too much for you to take him."

Duck blinked, "But… he has other friends who love him and don't want him to be locked away. Like me. And Kurt…" she said.

"But I've always been so alone…" the lamp near-wailed, moving back to Mytho's sleeping form.

Kurt and Duck looked at each other, raised their brows at each other, and then, as if possessed, touched fingers. As soon as they did so, egg shapes surrounded them, and they were transformed. Like Princess Tutu, who stood before him, Kurt was dressed all in white. But he was wearing a jacket that was clasped with what looked like large gold bars. He was wearing a white scarf that was clasped with a brooch that held his red heart shard. A tiny crown was on his head. He looked in a mirror-like piece of glass and saw his bangs and tip of brown hair were tinged with white, like Princess Tutu.

"Prince and Princess Tutu, siblings in a rivalry for the Prince's heart. Too bad Princess Tutu will still turn into a speck of light and vanish if she tells the Prince of her feelings for him. Prince Tutu will have to witness his sister's suffering. So which is worse? Vanishing into thin air, or watching a family member disappear from this world forever?" came Drosselmeyer's voice.

"Wait! I'm competing with Princess Tutu for his affections but she still dies? So who does Mytho choose in the end?" Kurt—Prince Tutu—asked, spinning around to find Drosselmeyer.

But Drosselmeyer didn't answer him. Princess Tutu put her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Don't dwell on it, Prince Tutu… we have a job to do in the here and now…"

Prince Tutu nodded and turned to the lamp, who giggled and went to them, "What a funny pair you are!"

"Dance with us, lady?" Prince Tutu asked, holding out his hand. He felt much more dashing as Prince Tutu then he ever did as Kurt. Like he hadn't just broken up with his first boyfriend. That everything was as it should be.

"Yes, dance with us," Princess Tutu echoed.

The lamp spirit smiled and took both of their hands and twirled them with shocking strength. "I just want a friend," she whispered.

"You have us," Kurt said, twirling her over to Princess Tutu, who began a complex Pas de Deux with her before it became a Pas de Trois as Prince Tutu joined.

Finally, the lamp thanked them as she went back into her lamp, and just a red spirit of the heart shard remained. "I am the heart shard of affection," it said, smiling and hugging them both before turning into the shard.

Princess Tutu smiled and handed it to her brother. "You do the honors, brother…"

Prince Tutu curtsied (yes, curtsied) and took the shard, closing his eyes and willing the shard to go to Mytho. It obeyed, and Mytho woke up. "I feel… strange…" he said. He looked up at the pair. "There's a… Prince Tutu as well? Which… which one of Duck'ts other friends are you?"

"Kurt," Princess Tutu replied, humming happily, "Let's get you back to your dance partner, my Prince…"

Mytho nodded, taking the girl's hands as she led them out.

* * *

><p>As Kurt and Duck turned back into themselves back at the top of the tunnel, Mytho glanced outside, "The Fire Festival is over. Looks like Charles and Horsetta won…"<p>

Duck looked, "That's the horse girl from earlier…" she mumbled, but Kurt elbowed her before he said, "Too bad… we would have won for sure had Mytho and Rue actually come _together_."

"You… won't tell Rue that Fakir locked me away?" Mytho asked, "He's sleeping at the mill just in case but…"

"We won't… in fact, I'll go keep her busy!" Duck shouted, running down the hall (and stumbling over something. She bounced back fast, though).

Kurt noticed he was alone with Mytho and started a little. "I should go. Big day tomorrow… back in classes and all that."

Suddenly a hand clasped around his own, "Something's bothering you…" Mytho said.

Kurt paused and sighed, "Blaine and I… broke up," he said. He looked back at Mytho, who pulled Kurt into a backwards hug. "Because…" here Kurt's voice hitched, "he wanted to be the school's Prince along with Femio… for the boys…"

Mytho's face pouted as he looked at them in the mirror, "That seems… unfair…"

Kurt shook his head and pushed Mytho away, "And now I'm Prince Tutu and at the end of the Story I'm gonna lose Duck… and… and I'm thousands of miles away from home and… and I'm not sure this trip was such a good idea—"

Mytho had pulled Kurt back into his arms, which launched them both into a comfortable chair. Mytho's arms stayed strong against Kurt, but he no longer struggled. "The heart shard of affection…" he murmured, pushing up only a little as he got comfortable in Mytho's lap.

"Is that it? I knew I felt a warm feeling when I woke up and saw Prince and Princess Tutu… like I liked them, and they liked me back…"

"Affection. We're your friends, so of course… of course you feel that way," Kurt explained.

"And now I want nothing but to share that warm feeling with you, because you seem sad…" Mytho said. "I've only had sad feelings and painful feelings restored to me, so this one ray of… affection is wonderful… and I want to share it with… with you, Kurt."

Kurt's breath hitched, "Won't… Rue and Fakir… be mad?"

"Like I said, Fakir is spending the night at the mill tonight… and Duck just went to go keep Rue busy. I don't see what's wrong with comforting a friend, though," Mytho replied.

Kurt blinked, wiping under his eye with the sleeve of his costume, "Th-Thanks, Mytho," he said, putting his head on Mytho's chest. It might have been his imagination, but he swore he felt Mytho's heartbeat quicken as he cuddled into the white-haired boy's chest and closed his eyes, clutching the front of the other boy's shirt…


	5. Perfect Harmony?

Chapter Five: Perfect Harmony?

"I'm bored," Mercedes said, her face slipping off her hand, which was nestled on her knee.

She and Rachel had a free block until dinner, which wouldn't be served in the cafeteria for another two hours. The others were still in class, or they had found something to do. Mercedes had tried to get Rachel to go into town for dinner, but Rachel was on a strict schedule from her teachers.

"I know. That's the 74th time you've said that," Rachel replied.

"I can't believe you're counting," Mercedes replied, giving Rachel her best Diva face.

They glared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing. "I can never stay mad at you, boo," Mercedes said, cuddling with her friend.

"The fact that you're calling me what every man calls their girlfriend is perfect, Mercy," Rachel said, smiling into the cuddle. "Especially since I dropped Finn to experiment with girls."

"And I dropped Sam for the same reason," Mercedes replied. They nuzzled noses for a moment before Rachel gasped and took out the box of sheet music that was smiling at them in the corner.

"I have an idea to curb our boredom, my dear Mercy…"

"Listening to romantic music while we talk about our feelings and massage each other's backs and feet before making out back in our room?" Mercedes asked.

"Not quite… but close enough. And we can definitely make-out afterwards…" Rachel replied.

* * *

><p>The whole school was assembled in the auditorium, it seemed. Because when the glee club was putting on an impromptu performance, everyone seemed to know about it and classes let out early to see. Since it was only Mercedes and Rachel, though, word had gotten out only by rumors, and the teachers still let everyone out to watch the show.<p>

Rachel got down from the little room where Autor spent most of his time (playing the piano, most likely) and smiled at her friend-who-wasn't-her-girlfriend-just-yet. "Ready for this, Mercy?"

"It won't be a true Diva off, since we're friends now, but I think we can still give the audience what they want."

"What, blood?" Rachel asked, remembering Kurt back when New Directions was just six people and not the big happy family it had turned into over the last two years.

"Nope, sex. You taught us well, Berry," Mercedes replied, winking.

Rachel giggled like a little girl before poking her head out of the curtains and making a complex signal to Autor in his hermit hole to tell him to start playing the music on his grand piano. The introduction turned out to be the one from "Voulez-Vous" by ABBA. The two girls jumped onto the stage and began to sing…

But as soon as they did, there was a scream, and a purple-haired girl jumped up and ran on the stage. Mercedes and Rachel glanced at each other, but decided to incorporate the girl (Pique, Rachel later remembered) in their act. When one girl wasn't singing, she asked Pique several questions in a rather creeper way.

Stroking Pique's hair as Rachel took her part, Mercedes asked, "Darling, what's the matter?"

Pique shied away from Mercy like she had been bitten, "D-D-Don't touch me!"

Half-way through the song, Rachel wasn't singing, and so she was asking the odd girl questions, getting odd answers back, and sometimes even screaming. Pique was wild-eyed in fright, but Rachel could not understand why the girl seemed scared of nothing. Mercedes and she were only having a bit of fun, and the audience was even laughing, thinking that the small, purple-haired dancer was just a really good actress, and not the reality: which seemed to be that Pique was actually frightened for her life.

Finally, Rachel got it as she grabbed one of Pique's hands, Mercedes taking the other. Rachel searched for Kurt and Duck in the crowd, knowing they would come to support the two. She spotted them near the back, all ready getting to the exits. Rachel smiled, because she knew that Kurt and Duck were Prince and Princess Tutu (everyone knew), and that their heart shard necklaces had glowed or were glowing, and they were on their way to fix the problem.

At the end of the song, Rachel pulled Pique off to one side and pinned her against the wall. Pique screamed, and Mercedes put her hand over the girl's mouth, as Rachel was using all her strength to keep Pique against the wall.

"Thanks, you two, we'll take it from here," the handsome Prince Tutu said, appearing with Princess Tutu at his side.

Rachel and Mercedes reluctantly moved away from the ballerina, only to have the girl's knees start quivering before she completely fainted. Rachel ran to her, but Princess Tutu cried, "Stop, Miss Berry!"

A red flash erupted from Pique's body, and the heart shard appeared, eyes widened in fear. "Fear…" Prince Tutu murmured, just as the heart shard bolted. Prince and Princess Tutu glanced at each other before they dashed off after the red bolt of light.

Rachel ran back to Pique and fanned the girl lightly with her hand. Mercedes knelt down slowly and looked up at her singing partner, "Rachel, what are you doing?"

"I don't know as much about this magic stuff as Brittany apparently does, but I'm willing to bet everyone who gets possessed by Mytho's heart shards wakes up with a really big headache or something…"

Mercedes frowned, "Well… I'm not sure where the girl lives so… we should get her up to our room and let her sleep the whole ordeal off…"

Rachel nodded and picked the girl up like Pique was actually five and not seventeen or eighteen. "Wow… it's true what they say about ballerinas: they're skinny and not very heavy," she huffed.

Mercedes smiled at the scene, made a mental picture to draw out thoroughly with the help of one of her Art Department friends (a shy girl named Malen), so the girl could draw it out for her (if she sketched the layout first and reminded the bespectacled girl which one was Rachel and which one was Pique), and then followed her roommate back to their dorm.

* * *

><p>Princess Tutu held the shard close to her chest. "That one was tricky. I didn't know the heart shards could suddenly produce swords out of no where…"<p>

Prince Tutu glanced at his sister before scanning the campus again. "He's a prince. And that was the heart shard of fear. People often lash out when… lash out when they're afraid."

Princess Tutu nodded, and looked around again, "He couldn't have gone to the mill… Fakir and Rue are on friendly terms again, and everything is almost back to normal…"

Prince Tutu nodded, and suddenly spotted Mytho: he was sitting under a willow in the lovely evening sunshine, his head resting on the trunk of the tree. Prince Tutu pointed at the scene, and Princess Tutu was just about to release the shard when Rue and Fakir came out of the woodwork and sat down on either end of the white-haired prince, clearly seeing Prince and Princess Tutu standing on the cobbled path.

"Release it anyway," Prince Tutu hissed. Usually Mytho had been alone in accepting the shards. Usually with different reactions when the heart shard went into his chest.

Princess Tutu did as her brother suggested, and the shard went in to Mytho just as the other shards did. But this time, Mytho had felt Prince and Princess Tutu's presence, turned to wave at them, and, just as the heart shard entered his chest, crumpled back on his knees and screamed bloody murder. Fakir and Rue glared at Prince and Princess Tutu before they both hugged the trembling teenager. Princess Tutu quacked and became a duck, and as soon as she did, Kurt was back in his normal form.

"What's wrong with you, Mytho?" Fakir shouted.

"I'm… I'm afraid," Mytho said, pointing at Kurt and the small waterfowl he was picking up, along with Duck's summer dress (she had a plethora of those, apparently).

"Afraid of what, sweetheart?" Rue asked, facts clicking together. She smiled maliciously at Kurt and Duck, knowing the answer and knowing that Kurt, at least, knew the answer as well.

"P-P-Prince and P-P-P-Princess T-T-Tutu!" the boy cried.

Kurt blinked back tears as Mytho gave him a look that would tear anyone's heart out. Mytho squeaked and buried his head into the crook of Fakir's shoulder. Somehow, knowing that Kurt was Prince Tutu made the white-haired boy scared of Kurt. And it broke Kurt's heart in two because…

"I thought you were on the road to falling for me…" he whispered, choking up. He pulled Duck closer to his chest, burrowing his face in her feathers as the hand gripping her dress balled the fabris feverishly. Duck cried out too, knowing Mytho knew her as Princess Tutu. Kurt finally turned tail and left for his and Finn's room, not caring that he was getting dust all over his black suede shoes…

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen Mytho all day," Puck said, leaning back on his hands. For some odd reason, he was outside with Quinn. Why he had chosen her over Artie and Mike, who also had this block free, he had no clue.<p>

But Puck was tired, and Quinn had been lounging in the grass, her short blonde hair framing her face prettily as she looked up at the clouds. "That one looks like a tree."

"Really? The trunk is shorter than any tree I've ever seen," Puck replied.

"I bet Mytho is resting up. He had quite a scare after that Heart-Shard-of-Fear fiasco the other day…"

"I heard Fakir and Rue moved him from the dorms into that abandoned shack near the river…" Puck said.

Quinn glanced at him, raising her eyebrow, "You're back to eavesdropping on people, aren't you?" she asked.

"Not on purpose! I just…" here Quinn noticed her companion's blush before he continued with his excuse, "Rue was talking about it with Fakir and…"

Quinn frowned, "You like her!"

Puck sat up, Quinn following him. They glared at each other, "You do too, if you're so overprotective of her…"

Quinn was about to get up and leave when she realized something: Puck was her baby-daddy. He owed something to her, and it wasn't fair to her to take away something Puck wanted. But she wanted Rue as well. She looked Puck up and down before she smirked.

"What is it, Lesbian Princess?" Puck asked, referring to Quinn's haircut.

"How about we share her?" Quinn asked, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously, "I haven't quite given up on men, so…"

Puck's eyebrows raised. He had had threesomes before, but the third girl had been some random chick and they both would have been very, _very_ drunk. Never had one chick suggested it.

"How do you know Rue would go for it?" Puck asked, as if that was the catch to his initial dream-come-true.

"You can be persuasive. And so can I. Doubling the power of persuasion, I think we can get Rue to love both of us…" Quinn replied, her eyebrows raising up and then back down quite quickly. "Besides. I've seen her touching Duck and know she's at least bisexual, especially when she was dating Mytho. And she was checking out a lot of the New Directions girls when we met."

"Wow… persuasive _and_ observant. Why did I never notice these qualities in you?"

"How do you think I got Finn to be my Prom King candidate?" Quinn asked.

Puck smiled, then looked to the doors of the Ballet Department. He had heard Rue's giggle as she exited with Fakir. Quinn noticed this as well, as her eyebrows knitted together. "He's our real enemy, anyway," she pointed out.

"We'll have to get her mind off both Mytho and Fakir, and persuade her that a relationship with us is what she really wants…"

"We'll have to be tender with her, in that case. Show her that two tender lovers is what she needs more than an emotionally distant knight and a practically zombie-like prince…" Quinn said.

Puck nodded and put out his hand, to which Quinn shook. "I look forward to doing business with you, Ms. Fabray."

"Right back at you, Mr. Puckerman."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for taking me out, Mike," Artie said, looking back at the Asian boy with a smile on his face. The sunshine through the tree made mottled shadows on the bespectacled boy's face, and for some odd reason the Asian dancer wanted to push his brown hair out of his view of the contagious smile.<p>

Instead, Mike laughed, "Well, it was either me or Puck…" he said.

"I never get tired of Puckerman," Artie said, "But I haven't seen you since we landed here in Kinkan City."

"Yeah… I wanted to have another duet with you. 'P.Y.T' was great an all but…" Mike trailed off when he noticed two people come out of the Ballet Department building. In the distance the Asian dancer noticed Puck and Quinn, sitting up and talking in the shortly cropped grass, though both kept turning to the duo that just exited the building.

"What?" Artie asked.

"Sorry… for some odd reason… Fakir moves me," Mike said, looking at the male dancer as he exchanged words with the other black-haired beauty: Rue.

Artie blinked, blushing, "Yeah… he certainly is pretty… for a boy, I mean. Not as pretty as Kurt… but Kurt's my friend and that would be weird for me to call him pretty…" he rambled slightly.

Mike laughed, cutting the other one off slightly. "Artie, sometimes you are too cute…"

Artie blushed, and then watched as Rue and Fakir slipped off together. "How about a threesome? Fakir, you, and me…"

Mike sighed, "I don't know… my break with Tina just happened a couple weeks ago…"

"She won't notice. I've seen her ogling after Autor. He's the piano player for her all-girls' choir, but when I pass by and listen and watch… for support, man. None of the girls in there interest me. All talking animals except for one brunette chick and Tina," Artie said when he saw Mike staring at him, "Anyway… she seems to like the dude. And I don't blame her. Or him. If he wants it…"

Mike nodded his head slightly, but he was smiling, "I like the idea. I mean, after last year, I just want to take a break from glee girls… girls in general, man… Experiment some. I guess experimenting with boys and polyamory is a good summer project."

Artie smiled and took Mike's hand, "Then we better find a way to get Fakir away from Rue and somehow persuade him to experiment with homosexual polyamory with us…"

Mike looked in the general direction of where Fakir and Rue had disappeared to and nodded, "Before summer vacation and this trip ends."

Artie nodded, his eyes following his partner's. "Yup. True dat."


	6. Where The Figs Lie

NOTE: This chapter contains some (mostly) bisexual, polyamorous love scenes. I don't apologize for anything. This story is rated M for reasons such as these. You have been warned.

I apologize in advance for the _Lord of the Rings_ reference toward the end of this. Actually… no I don't. I'm just making you aware of it.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Where The Figs Lie<p>

"There is a beautiful princess," Femio said, caressing Blaine's cheek as he looked passed his partner-in-crime and only male lover.

Blaine quickly looked behind him, noticing the pretty blonde who was dancing among the flowers. She was singing and talking to them as if they were children or pets. "A simple soul, but beautiful. Are you going to try and woo her, my love?"

"Of course, it would be a sin not to at least try, my little turtledove…" Femio replied, getting up and letting go of Blaine's hand as he went toward the girl.

Blaine smiled at his lover and then made a gesture to their lackey to bring in the roses, petals, and the rather large bull they had managed to buy from the butcher. He was lame, but a good runner, and because of the lame hoof, he stopped short before actually managing to kill someone.

Blaine himself was working on another project. While Femio ran around willy nilly, wooing whoever was susceptible, Blaine worked on one male at a time, stalking them good-naturedly until he knew of their true sexual preference. Right now, since he knew him, Blaine was after Dave Karofsky.

It was odd, but Blaine remembered the boy before he was a kinder specimen. Now that he was out and had apologized to Kurt, Blaine knew that he could woo the boy. The only problem? The former bully had been hanging around the Art Department for a while, slightly gaga for a blonde brute who made rather interesting sculptures. They often talked as the other male worked, and then went out to the village and bonded more over steak.

Of course Karofsky had his dance classes and his acting classes, as well as his private voice class to worry about, but any free time was spent with this young man.

Displaced, the boy's once object of affection, a sad-eyed girl named Hermia (the blond's name was Lysander, which was odd in-and-of-itself), had taken to crying in her room. Blaine wondered if Femio would try to woo her if this other blonde dancer didn't work out, but he shook his head and noticed his object of affection turn the corner, on his way to the Art Department, no doubt.

"David…" Blaine purred, hurrying to a standing position.

"Out of my way, Anderson," Karosky growled. He was still peeved at Blaine for breaking Kurt's heart. He was pretty protective of Kurt thanks to being a Bully Whip at that school they both went to.

"Oh, hot stuff. This gruff thing really works for you, but after a nice cup of coffee with me, I'm sure a change of personality will be in the works," Blaine countered, his voice suave.

"You start speaking French to me, hobbit, I'll personally go get Santana to come over and rip your fingers off with those razors she swears she has in her hair," the McKinley jock replied.

"No French. Just give me a chance, love…" Blaine cooed.

Dave shook his head, "Shut up, Anderson. You hurt a friend of mine, and now talking all cool and shit won't get me to like you. Nothing right now will get me to like you, just as nothing you did made me like you then…"

By then Dave meant when Kurt and him were dating. He was jealous mostly of the out-and-proud relationship he and Kurt could have when… Dave had walked out of his Prom when offered the chance to come out to the entire student body. He knew that was all his fault for not being willing to come out, but it still stung that Kurt and Blaine flaunted their relationship everywhere.

"Are you sure, love?" Blaine asked, following Dave like a little prattish puppy as Dave pushed on toward the doors to the Art Department.

"This boy bothering you?" a rather slow voice asked, the door opening.

"A little bit, yeah," Dave said, smiling at the sharp features of Lysander. The blond blushed and opened the door some more, glancing down at Blaine.

"He's taken," Lysander said gruffly, but his eyes conveyed no hatred or anger.

Blaine was taken aback, "Then… you are taken, David?" he asked, glancing at the brunet of the pair.

"He is now," Lysander replied, taking Dave's hand and pulling him inside.

The one rule that Blaine had passed to keep Femio under control was they could not go after those who were all ready taken. Lysander didn't know this, but there was something between the two burlier teens that suggested Dave might one day be taken. Blaine nodded, "I wish you two well. My only regret is I could not get you sooner, David…"

Dave scoffed and the door closed. Blaine sighed, smiling slightly. Now for a new chase…

* * *

><p>Hermia sniffed as she watched Dave Karofsky and Lysander walk into the building. She had seen and heard everything. Sure, she and Lysander had broken up because Lysander in actuality liked boys, but it still hurt. She clutched her hands to her chest as she squatted down and cried.<p>

"Hermia?" a gruff voice said behind her.

She glanced up, eyes red and nose running. It really wasn't a pretty sight.

But Lauren Zizes wasn't going to run away from a crying girl. Just because she was strong enough not to cry when she had split ways with Puck (something about Puck not being ready for a monogamous relationship… ever) she did feel sad about it sometimes. It would have been great to break Puck of his habits…

"L-Lauren!" Hermia stuttered, standing up and trying to straighten herself out.

Lauren pouted lightly, circling the girl, "Let me guess. You're boyfriend dumped you because he was gay…"

"H-How—"

"—do I know?" Lauren asked, smiling to calm the girl. Lauren's heart went out to the girl, and smiling was the best way she could show it (at this point in time, at least. Really the big-boned girl was working on her attitude… at least toward her friends and potential-friends), "Elementary, my dear Hermia. I have kicked the asses of countless boys and girls who have destroyed my friends. I'm fiercely protective of them, you see. I can tell which mind of boy or girl dumped, ditched, or peacefully broke up with my buds, so the ol' 'you were kinda my beard' break-up is easy to spot…"

Hermia took this in and smiled lightly, "Yeah… Lysander genuinely cared about me but…"

"He likes to take it up the ass?" Lauren asked. When she got a shocked stare from the rather pure Hermia, she laughed, "Sorry, I may be empathetic, but I still have a potty mouth and a bad attitude."

Hermia nodded, blushing slightly in the aftermath.

Lauren held out her hand, "Come on, Herm. Let's go get some coffee and you can talk and cry it out. I'll listen as best I can…"

Hermia nodded, smiling as she put one hand over her stomach to follow her strange new friend. "All right. And thanks."

"No problem, pal."

* * *

><p>Freya was humming lightly, taking her job as assistant gardener very seriously as she practiced her ballet. She had her class within the hour, but she always took time to talk, sing, and water the beautiful plants around the school. Her rounds often took hours to get through, but Frey didn't have much beyond her ballet class, so she was content.<p>

Sam knew every place that Freya would be at this moment. He hadn't been stalking rhe girl. Rather researching where all the flower gardens were, because that's what the Head Gardener had told him: that Freya took it upon herself to spend time with the flowers, especially after lunchtime and before her 4 o' clock ballet class.

Sam was taking ballet as well, but he was a in a beginning class with Duck, Dave Karofsky, Finn, and a few others who needed the basics before they went to the master class (Kurt, Rachel, Mike Chang and a few others were brilliant enough to get in their first day at Kinkan Academy). He was also in music taking private guitar lessons to hone his talent, as well as the Men's Choir (along with all the boys except Kurt, who had private voice lessons because his voice range didn't fit with the boys, and his sex didn't fit in with the girls). So the blond boy only had about an hour to kill after lunch before his guitar lesson. So he slowly mapped out the gardens so he could one day _talk_ to the pretty dancing flower girl. Today was that day, and thankfully, Sam got there to save the day like a storybook hero (though, in this Story, he wasn't really).

Femio was indeed flirting mercilessly with Freya, who became more and more uncomfortable as Femio really wasn't getting the hint that she would rather be left alone… or rather she wanted Femio to leave her alone.

Sam noticed this, having found the object of his affection in the main garden area, surrounded on all sides by cut roses and a limping bull. Sam hardly shook his head at the scene before he dropped his guitar and ran over to Freya. "Uh, is this man bothering you you, Miss Freya?" he asked.

Freya blinked and latched on to Sam's arm to get away from Femio, "Yes. Oh, Sammy dear, Femio won't take a hint…"

Sam blushed and glanced at Femio, who blinked. He would have gone on, but he remembered Blaine's rule against pushing things if the girl or boy seemed taken. "I'm… I'm sorry to have made you uncomfortable. You should have told me that you were taken by such a handsome young man," he said, then dropped to his knees, putting his hands together in prayer, "Oh Great Spirit, pour judgement upon this sinner!"

To which his partner in crime (Blaine) walked up, took out a red cape, and had the bully chasing them both off into the distance.

Freya looked up at Sam a broke away, "I'm glad you came when you did, Mr. Evans."

"Sam," Sam gulped, "Just call me Sam. Uhm… do want to get coffee later today?"

Freya blushed, "All right. You did save me from Mr. Femio back there so… I owe you as much. I have… ballet at four so… anytime after that…"

Sam nodded, "I have guitar, follwed closely by my beginning ballet class. Is… eight all right?"

"Lovely," Freya replied. After a moment of awkward silence she said, "I have to continue watering these flowers, then I'm done for the day…"

"I have twenty minutes until I have to be in class… can I… just watch you for some of that time?" Sam asked, only feeling awkward about his request after he had made it.

Freya eased the awkwardness away as she beamed at him, "Anything you wish, my knight in shining armor…"

* * *

><p>Finn opened the door to his room and saw the two huddled masses on his stepbrother's bed. "How long have you two been wallowing again?"<p>

His stepbrother and Duck had turned up at Finn's door straight after Mytho had said something upsetting that they both had overheard. Duck had stayed in her duck form, pulling her necklace off, not that she'd go in _any_ water for the three or four days it had been since they had taken to Kurt's bed. Kurt, on the other hand, had been wearing the same outfit for the whole time he had been wallowing. It was now rumpled, and Finn was really starting to worry.

"You need to stop wallowing," Finn said, shutting the door and grabbing the comforter and sheet set off the bed. Kurt trained one eye on his brother, the other hid behind his arm. Duck looked off sadly from the crook of Kurt's arm. Kurt moaned and turned over, covering his eyes against the soft afternoon light from the window. Duck hardly moved an inch, even if the nest she had once had thanks to Kurt's drying limb had moved.

"Oh my god," Finn said, rolling his eyes and poking at his brother. "You. Get up, get dressed and get out. Duck, get your necklace back on and get some clothes on. Get up and shower, Kurt!" he said whilst shoving his brother off the bed and pushing him into the bathroom.

Kurt obliged, for some odd reason, and Duck slowly followed her best friend wearily. Finn sighed and placed the blankets back on the bed and left them in a pile. He hadn't meant for Kurt and Duck's depression to last this long when they had come in crying a few days before. So Mytho's Heart Shard of Fear had targeted them as things to be afraid of? Finn was understanding more and more but… Mytho had to get over himself, and the only way that was going to happen was if Prince and Princess Tutu kept returning heart shards to him. One of those Emotions had to be courage…

When Kurt and Duck emerged about an hour later, Finn was writing a letter to the 'rents (it was his turn). Duck was wearing something of Kurt's (since he had both feminine and masculine pieces) and she looked rather cute in her white t-shirt with a slight turtleneck… neckline and dark blue skin tight pants that actually fit her and didn't look painted on like they might if Kurt was wearing them. She was wearing her necklace around the turtleneck part of the shirt, and the sandles she always wore around campus. Her hair was in a French braid, tied together with a pretty red ribbon at the small of her back.

Kurt was wearing a short-sleeved button-down shirt under a tan vest and a normal pair of straight-legged jeans.

"You guys look better," Finn said, standing up. "How do you feel?"

"Refreshed but… not over it yet," Kurt said.

"Look… you guys have to keep up with your mission. The only way for Mytho to be happy is if you complete his heart… and with you wallowing inside all day… well, there's definitely no progress."

Duck nodded and smiled at the other boy, but Kurt did little but give his stepbrother an incredulous stare, "When did you become so… wise?" he asked after a while.

Finn pointed his finger at him with a tight smile on his lips, "Don't make me ruffle your hair, Kurt…"

Kurt fixed his perfectly gelled hair in response and replied, "Don't you dare. But seriously, thanks. I'll personally vote for you for the 'Greatest Brother' award this year."

"Aw, thanks, Kurt," Finn said, taking his brother's hand and squeezing.

"Come on, Duck," Kurt said, turning to his redheaded friend once Finn had let go and they had had a moment. "Let's go outside and take a walk: get some fresh air and whatnot."

Duck smiled at her friend, then kissed Finn's cheek before she left with Kurt, hand in hand with the fashionista.

* * *

><p>Mytho was back to normal, but Fakir was keeping watch over him in a shack close to the river. Rue had just finished a visit that had shaken her nerves quite a bit:<p>

"_Rue. Why was I so afraid of Kurt and Duck? They've been nothing but kind, gathering my heart shards," the shattered Prince had said, looking up at Rue with his pretty honey-amber eyes._

"_Honey, they've been trying to put the Story back in motion. To continue the story and leave you heartbroken once more…" Rue replied._

_Fakir was pacing, hardly listening. His discomfort was starting to rub off on Rue, who stopped staring at him to look back at Mytho. She tried to touch him, but he shied away. "Darling, what's wrong?"_

"_You… you're keeping me prisoner."_

"_You haven't tried to escape, Mytho," Fakir spat._

"_I've thought about it," was Mytho's tiny reply. He looked away from his captors. "I want to see Kurt. I want to apologize for making him sad."_

_Rue blanched, especially when Mytho gave her an almost angry stare. Then she remembered that Mytho didn't have the heart shard of anger quite yet. Maybe he was using disappointment, sorrow or loneliness and it only came across as anger. "But you said you were afraid of them…of Prince Tutu. And Kurt is—"_

"_I know what I said," Mytho cut her off, but not angrily. "They were the first… people I saw after gaining the new heart shard. I was… blind-sighted by the new sensation in my chest."_

_Fakir and Rue exchanged glances. "Fuck," Fakir swore._

"_Darling, tell me you love me," Rue said, patting Mytho's hand._

_Mytho blinked. "No," he said, the bluntness of the statement making Fakir stop dead in his tracks, his back to the pair on the bed._

_He turned slowly, and Rue blinked, getting up before Fakir could fly at the smaller boy. She stopped him, putting her hand on the dark-haired male's shoulders. "No, don't hurt him. Use your words."_

_Fakir growled low in his throat, and Rue took that as a sign to leave. But as she left, her heart sank. Mytho's feelings were coming back, so of course he wouldn't love her anymore…_

She stepped onto her floor, her head in a haze. Of course he wouldn't love her. He would love Kurt. The fashionista had been all Mytho could talk about before receiving the heart shard of fear. Rue had thought that the heart shard of fear would stop this growing romance between the two boys, but… being afraid often wore off after a while. Children who were afraid of the dark once often got over it later, when they grew older and wiser. Mytho was just like one of those children, only he had to grow up faster that was normal…

Rue was thinking so hard that she didn't even notice that her door had been picked open. She merely walked in and set her bag on the table, throwing her unused keys on her vanity. She was one of the lucky people who had a room all to herself, but she often felt lonely. But not right then…

"Hello, Rue," came a voice from her bed.

"Yes, hello," a deeper, more masculine voice came from behind her.

She looked: on her bed was Quinn Fabray, and on the chair next to the table where she often put her bag was Noah Puckerman.

"What… how did you get in?"

"Puckerman here is a master lock-picker," Quinn said, smiling warmly in her accomplice's direction.

"That sounds dirty, Quinn my dear," Puck replied, a smug look on his face.

Rue felt the edge of her vanity pressing into her back, "Just… get out."

Quinn got up, pouting her pretty lips out just a tad, "Aw, baby girl…" she mused, stepping close to the girl. "You looked sad coming up the walk just now. Did your pretty-eyed boyfriend hurt you?"

Rue's eyes widened, "How do you know that?"

Quinn checked her nails before glancing at the other girl, "I can read faces. Believe me, two years with New Directions and you have to know body language and facial expressions. We're a tough crowd, and the only way we express ourselves is through song. We won't actually talk about feelings. So, you have to learn to read others."

"Something I never thought to do," Puck shrugged, "That's why I work with Quinn these days."

Quinn suddenly pulled Rue into a hug and pressed her close, "He hurt you, though…" she whispered.

Puck got up, a look of understanding on his face, "Ooh… he's in trouble."

"No!" Rue said, trying to get away, "No! Don't hurt him. He's… he's like a child. He doesn't know what… what he's saying."

Quinn shot a look at Puck, "We won't sweetheart," she said, a warning in her voice, directed at her partner in crime. "We just want you to be happy. And you don't seem so happy with Mytho right now."

"What you can do for me," Rue said, peeling herself away from both of them toward her window, which was blackening slightly from an onslaught of _blackbirds_, "is get rid of Kurt Hummel and Duck. They're ruining my perfect world by restarting the Story and giving him his heart back."

Puck shook his head, "Kurt is our friend. The baby of our group. Not in age, of course, but in how much we absolutely…"

"Adore him," Quinn finished, when Puck began to trip up. Everyone had a soft spot for both Duck and Kurt, thought Finn had most of the soft spot for the former. But ever since the Dalton fiasco, New Directions had noticed how much Kurt meant to them all.

"Then you can't help me," Rue said, turning to the window and putting a knee up on the window seat.

Quinn and Puck looked at each other, exchanging wordless instructions. Puck sat on the bed and crossed his legs, placing his elbows on his knees. Quinn approached Rue again, but didn't move to touch her.

"Then you'll need someone else. Because why take away Mytho's happiness? Let him have a little harmless fun, and when Kurt leaves, Mytho'll be all yours again."

Rue gazed out the window, "Someone else?" She blinked, turning to face them again, "And which one of you is willing to be that 'someone else?'" she asked.

"We both are," Puck said, leaning back on his hands. "Two pretty ladies for the Puckasaurus. Plus a lover that knows your body and your emotions, and another lover that fits your carnal desires. Meaning Quinn and myself, respectively."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Rue said, putting a finger to her lips and taking the tip in her mouth.

"No!" something cawed, banging against the window. "Don't go for the bait!"

Rue spun around, only to see a flurry at her window. At her feet, a black whirlwind floated down to the floor, and when it ended, a pair of black dancing shoes appeared. Rue glanced back at Puck and Quinn, but took a different bait: stepping into the shoes…

… and transforming. In Rue's place was a black-clad lady, her hair up in a ponytail and her aura almost birdlike. She scoffed at the two, looked out the window, and then disappeared in another black whirlwind, this time, of black feathers.

Quinn ran to the window and looked out, seeing the white-haired Prince Mytho sitting at the river's edge, a red glow seemingly speaking back at the amber-eyed boy. Puck had joined her at the window, and as they stared at him, they realized what was going on and bolted from the room.

* * *

><p>Duck and Kurt walked for about an hour, just around the city. They were circling back to the school when they noticed Mytho, still in his night clothes, walking along the very edge of the river, hopping over wooden pilings as he spoke to someone in the water. The magical siblings' necklaces glowed, and upon taking another look, they noticed Mytho wasn't talking to anyone, but the water did speak back to him when he spoke.<p>

"A heart shard," Duck whispered, putting up her hand and extending her first finger.

Kurt mirrored her, and the transformation commenced, just as Mytho jumped into the water, being pulled downward.

"Damn that boy," Prince Tutu muttered, grabbing his sister's hand as they ran and dived into the water.

They swam down a bit until they noticed that Mytho was in a protective bubble. Prince Tutu swore out loud, making some bubbles appear in the water and losing air in his lungs in the process. He tightened his grip on Princess Tutu's hand and swam faster toward the bubble. Mytho saw them, smiled, and placed his hand on the inside of the bubble. "Prince Tutu, Princess!" he cried.

Prince Tutu smiled and put his hand on the bubble, pretending to touch palms with the prince. As soon as he touched the bubble, however, it popped. Though they were still floating, they all could suddenly breathe. They had gotten to the bottom of the river, and a little red spirit sat on a rock.

"Who are you?" he asked of the two.

Princess Tutu glanced at Mytho, then at her brother.

Prince Tutu smiled at the heart shard, "Curiosity," he said.

"That's a funny name," the heart shard said, giggling, "who names their child Curiosity?"

"No. You are Curiosity. And Mytho is your home…" Prince Tutu explained, putting his hand out as if to catch the heart shard.

"Oh. That makes a little more sense. I was curious as to how I was so drawn to him…" the heart shard said, standing. He was soon turned into the heart shard, and Prince Tutu clutched at it as Princess Tutu created a whirl of water underneath the three, helping them up to the surface.

Once they were on dry land, Prince Tutu made to give Mytho's heart shard back to him, when a black feather whirlwind stopped him short. He managed to grasp the shard, however. There was a small scoff as the black clad lady appeared. "Hand over the shard, Prince Tutu. Mytho deserves me, not a heart. Things were fine before you came around a ruined it…"

Princess Tutu stepped in front of her boys, "Now you back off, lady. Who are you, anyway?"

Suddenly there was a cry of, "Rue!" and Quinn ran into the clearing, followed by Puck. They caught their breaths quickly. "This is Rue," Quinn said to Prince and Princess Tutu, by way of an explanation.

"Princess Kraehe, actually," the woman said, "But Rue certainly is in here somewhere. Now hand over that shard!"

Prince Tutu clutched it close before tackling Mytho to the ground and shoving the shard in his chest. Princess Kraehe made a shrill cawing noise and lunged at the two, but Prince Tutu covered Mytho, and Princess Tutu threw a beam of strong light over them.

"Don't hurt them!" she cried.

Quinn immediately went behind the cawing raven lady and put her arms around the girl. "No, kitten. Whoever is in your mid telling you that it is Prince and Princess Tutu's fault for your pain, they are _wrong_."

In the corner of the blonde's eye, she was that Prince Tutu was helping Mytho up, casting thankful glances at her. Puck looked to Princess Tutu, reminded that his best friend (or ex-best friend) was infatuated with the duck-girl. He breathed in and approached the bird lady, who was struggling against Quinn, shrieking at the Tutu siblings to get away from her 'precious prince.' "I'm his One True Princess! I have to be!"

"No, you don't," Puck said, moving a piece of the girl's hair away from her face. "It doesn't say anywhere that you are his One True Princess, Rue…"

"I'm not Rue," Princess Kraehe spat, glaring daggers at him.

Quinn made a shushing noise in the girl's ear, being almost a head taller than the other woman. "Yes you are. She's in there somewhere. And she wants Mytho's happiness more than she wants her own. But if you give in to us, precious, you can be as happy as Mytho will be with his chosen one…"

Puck nodded, "Maybe even happier, with two people who adore and love you. Mytho seems more of the monogamous type anyway…"

He threw a glance at the Princes and Princess, who were quietly slipping away. He nodded at Prince Tutu, who gave his friends a smile of thanks as they ducked off back toward the school, Mytho quietly slipping his hand in Prince Tutu's as he transformed back into Kurt…

"You let them get away!" Kraehe cried, struggling more.

"Rue… you'll be happier and less heartbroken with us," Puck said, turning his gaze back to her.

Kraehe stopped struggling, tears forming in her eyes. "He was the first to show me compassion," she said, remembering. "My father, the Raven of the Story, promised he'd be the only man to love me."

"Well… you've got another man, me, and a lovely lady, Quinn, here. And all we want to do is love you, and for you to love us back," Puck replied, stroking the girl. She slowly transformed back into Rue.

Rue leaned her head on Puck's shoulders, letting her arms go around him as she softened her body into Quinn's. The black whirlwind surrounded her, taking her back to her bedroom, where she allowed Quinn's lips to caress her skin lightly, letting the blonde's fingers tuck under her collar.

"Are you ready for this, Rue?" Quinn asked, her breath against the base of the other girl's neck.

"You say you love me," Rue said.

"We mean everything," Puck corrected. "We wouldn't do anything to hurt you, and we do love you."

"Then I'm ready," Rue replied, placing a fierce kiss on Puck's mouth, throwing him on his back.

She climbed on to the bed and began to undo her blouse, but Quinn stopped her by placing a knee on the bed as she crawled over to the girl and began unbuttoning the jacket and blouse herself, all the while continuing to trail kisses down her neck and exposed flesh. Puck came up behind both girls and placed his hands on Quinn's hips kissing Rue's lips firmly.

Quinn was reminded of something, and turned back to the male in question, "Did you bring the condoms?" she asked.

Puck groaned, pulling away from Rue, "Killjoy," he said.

"I don't want to get pregnant by you again. Nor do I want Rue to, either," Quinn replied, glaring at him.

Puck shrugged his jacket off, but before doing that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of condom packets, setting them on the bedside table before kissing Rue again. Quinn smiled and pushed off both Rue's jacket and her blouse, wrapping her arms around Rue to take off her bra next. Rue felt useless, so her put her hands under Quinn's shirt and tried to push it off. Puck stopped kissing her to help her take Quinn's tank top off before Quinn began kissing Rue, having unsnapped Rue bra and pulled it off. Puck undid Quinn's bra next, just as Rue unbuckled his belt and the top button of his khakis.

Quinn let Rue come up for air. They all paused, Puck licking his lips and glancing down at the bulge in his pants. Quinn looked at Rue and noticed the fear in her eyes.

"We can stop now."

"No… no… I want this," Rue said, looking at her. "I'm just… this is my first time… with either sex…"

Puck had to bite his knuckle, those words turning on more than ever. Quinn laughed, "Then we'll teach you," she said, unzipping Puck's fly and reaching her hand down his pants, "starting with a handjob…"

Rue nodded, a smile on her face as she placed a kiss on Quinn's mouth and crawled up to Puck, "I must warn you, I'm a very hands on learner," she said, reaching down his pants as well and clasping Quinn's hand.

Quinn squeezed back before gripping little Puck. She looked into the boy's eyes and grinned, "You're in for a treat, Puckerman," she said simply, before she started trailing soft touches down the shaft.

Puck whimpered, looking at Quinn, who had her attention on the bulge in Puck's pants. Rue suddenly kissed him hard, shoving her tongue down his throat and making him moan. Rue's kiss couples with Quinn's hands, now pumping harder at the man's shaft, was ecstasy. He remembered his manners, however, and maneuvered Rue out of her skirt and panties. Her feet were already bare, so she was soon naked as the day she was born.

Puck touched her hips and waist before his fingers were at her entrance. She gasped, looking down at their placement before she looked back up, nodding for Puck to go on. But Puck was stalling, biting his lower lip. "Quinn… I'm…"

"I know," she purred, pulling her hand away.

Puck mouth made a small 'o' shape as he moaned lowly. He paused for a moment before he pulled off his pants and boxers. Quinn looked at her now fully nude companions, shrugged, a shucked off her shorts and panties, folding her legs under her as she turned to Rue. She wiggled her fingers, "Mind if I…"

Rue blushed, but nodded, "Puck was about to…"

"I think I should do the fingering, and Puck should do the entering…" Quinn said, looking at the man. "I'll prepare her, so to speak…"

"You don't want me inside you, Fabray?" he asked, sneering lightly.

Quinn ignored him, laying Rue down on the sheets before she moved down on the bed. Puck moved to the side, taking up his leaky member as he watched Quinn gently put one finger in to Rue, who gasped lightly, but sighed in pleasure as Quinn added another finger and worked inside of her before Rue shrieked, "Oh my god!"

"Found it," Quinn replied, smiling. She scissored her fingers again and Rue shrieked again.

"Oh, she's a screamer," Puck said, hands still pleasuring himself as he watched.

"Thank you for that keen observation, Sherlock," Quinn replied sarcastically, scissoring again. Rue bit her knuckle to keep from screaming again.

After a few more scissor movements, Quinn licked Rue entrance and turned to Puck. "I think she's ready for you, tiger," she said, smiling.

"Stay here… kiss upper body… I got the lower half," Puck said, moving toward the girl.

Quinn moved up to Rue stomach and began licking a trail. She carefully kissed under each breast before she moved to the collar and neck, Rue breath becoming ragged as she did so. Quinn made way for Puck, who angled himself, kissing each thigh before he moved his dick into position and thrust.

Rue whimpered in sheer pleasure, her mouth muffled by Quinn's. She really was in heaven, and she really didn't want to turn back to Mytho now. Mytho would never have treated her like _this_. Like is One True Princess. But there was still something odd in her gut that was telling her this wasn't right… no matter how right it felt.


End file.
